wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Half An Ocean
This is the story of Searing's love, her egg, and a tragedy. This is 14 years into the war. Note: This is a remake of my Wattpad story Hybrid Waves.That story has a slightly different plot and different names for who's now known as Leviathan and Scylla. First part is Animus Asylum Part One. {| class="quote" border="0" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="border:3px solid #000; background-color:#000; background-image: radial-gradient(white, rgba(255,255,255,.2) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(white, rgba(255,255,255,.15) 1px, transparent 30px), radial-gradient(white, rgba(255,255,255,.1) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(rgba(255,255,255,.4), rgba(255,255,255,.1) 2px, transparent 30px), linear-gradient(90deg, #000, #000000, #000000, #000000); background-size: 750px 750px, 550px 550px, 450px 450px, 350px 350px; background-position: 0 0, 40px 60px, 130px 270px, 70px 100px; color:#800080; box-shadow:0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); text-align:justify; padding:0 10px; margin:.5em 1em .5em 1em;margin-left:auto; margin-right:auto; width: };" | Half An Ocean By Searing Chapter One - Edge Of A Beach - Searing I sat in my tent on one of the islands Blister's camp was spread out on. My tent was right next to Blister's, as I was second in command to her army. A newly laid egg sat in my talons. This was my egg - and the father wasn't a SandWing, like me. Chinchilla held my talon. "That's a glossy egg," she remarked. "It's sparkling blue." My stomach dropped. I hoped she didn't guess - I mean, how could she know? The egg it's self was a darker yellow than my scales, but not much. It would be to suspicious if I left now to tell Leviathan. I watched Chinchilla lift my egg. She held it up to the sunlight that was filtering through the roof of the carpet tent. She then sat it back in my talons. "I must alert the queen that you had an egg, Searing," Chinchilla stated, then turned and sauntered out of my room. Still, I couldn't leave now. Leviathan has to know soon, though. I turned over on my bed and cradled the egg close. Yowie strode into my tent. "Searing, Queen Blister would like to place your egg in the hatchery," Yowie said. He leaned around to pear at it with his good eye, for he had been blinded by in one eye in the war. I stood up and followed him out. Her Majesty was waiting outside for Yowie or Chinchilla to take me to the hatchery. Chinchilla's golden scales and my red diamonds glistened in the sun as we flew. The egg was in the guarded hatchery safely. I waited for that evening to fly off and tell Leviathan. He was the father to the dragonet. I hoped no other SandWing found out. I flew into the sun, looking for my mate. Chapter Two - Spiraling Surprise - Leviathan A few islands away from the Summer Palace, two SeaWings and I sat. The sunset shimmered against my blue green scales, my sister's deep emerald scales and my friend's sky blue scales. Wing beats in the distance. I turn. A SandWing was flying towards us. The sunlight shimmered on red diamond scales. Searing! What was she doing here? I kept my head turned, watching her fly towards us at near SkyWing speed. My sister, Scylla, noticed Searing was coming too. She gave me a sleepy nudge. "Looks like your girlfriend is coming," Scylla said, with a smile. I frowned at her as Searing landing. I saw a worried look wracked across her features. My friend, Mermaid, sighed. Searing scurried up to us, and put her face close to mine. "Can I trust you all to keep a very serious secret?" she whispered urgently. Scylla nodded, and after a moment, Mermaid did too. Searing grabbed my talons. "Leviathan, I just laid an egg." My word started spiraling towards me. "And you are the father." Everything collapsed on this moment. Chapter Three - Plans - Scylla An egg? An egg? ''Really, brother. Leviathan gasped. "Where is it?" Leviathan breathed, awestruck. "Will I get to meet our dragonet?" "It's in the guarded SandWing hatchery. I hope - I hope Queen Blister never finds out it's a hybrid.," Searing sighed. "Her majesty wouldn't like that. She'll certainly have him killed. I blame a strange appearance on animus magic." She turned and sat, facing the sunset. Leviathan stared down at his talons. An idea was forming in my head. The one thing I wanted was to have an excuse to go see Burn - and win her liking. She was my favorite of the SandWing sisters. I thought she should win the war, not Blister. I knew exactly what to do... and who could help me. Chapter Four - Dream Awakening - Searing I went home and fell asleep, right into a dream, but this dream was more like a passing memory ''Leviathan and I sat on a ledge under the stars. He put his dark blue wing around me and leaned close. '' "''Beautiful night," he remarked. "But not as beautiful as you." I smiled. We could hear the waves crashing below on the turf. What I didn't notice when this happened for real was the whispers in the waves. '' ''"Beware of thy egg, egg, egg," they called. '' ''"Did you hear that?" I asked Leviathan. He shook his head. "Hear what, dear?" "Beware...." the whispers in the waves continued. '' I snapped awake, early morning. Stepping out of my tent, I went straight to the hatchery. The guards let me in and bowed to me. Second in command, I was. I pawed over to the place where my egg should be. I saw the worst thing possible. Nothing. Chapter Five - Savage Screams - Wasp Something woke me up out of a deep sleep. ''Something ''woke me up. ''Something ''told me to go check on Searing. I rolled out of bed after a moment. I walked into Searing's tent, next to mine. It startled me that she wasn't there. Where could Searing be? I guessed the hatchery. My guess was correct, although I wish it wasn't. Searing was Laying on the floor, wheezing. I went up to her and grabbed her talon. "Searing, Searing, girl, what's wrong?" I rushed. "It - It's gone," Searing wheezed. "My egg, my egg is gone!" I winced hearing this. I was the only other SandWing who knew about who Searing's mate was. The false story was that the father was Zebra - a solider whom Searing would hang around a lot, and he also died in a recent battle. Searing continued lying there, wheezing. "We'll find it Sear," I tried. I hoped to comfort her. I watched her as she clutch her bag ever closer. It was the bag where she she keep her animus enchanted objects. After a moment she sighed and got up. "I should of saw the warning," she hissed to herself. "What warning," I asked, confused. "My dream - the whispers in the waves," Searing answered. I still was confused. Maybe an omen? "Anyway, we need to tell them. Some one stole it. I can fell it in my bones." "Okay," I agreed, then followed her out the door. We collided with someone coming in. It was Queen Blister. "Oh, good morning, Your Majesty," Searing said and we both bowed. "Ah, Searing, I figured you'd be here, checking on your egg, I presume?" Queen Blister said to Searing. "Yes, right as always, Your Majesty," Searing answered. The queen noticed me. "Good day, Your Majesty," I greeted and and bowed again. "I thought I'd go see my sister's egg with her." "Hmm, may I see the egg?" the queen purred. "Oh, I forgot to mention something, Your Majesty," Searing replied. "Oh," Queen Blister breathed, "and that is?" Searing looked down at her talons. "Well, the egg was safe in the hatchery yesterday, and now it's gone. I don't know who could of gotten past the guards," Searing mumbled, disappointed in most likely herself. Queen Blister showed some emotion. Surprise? Searing sighed. "Who could of possibly stole it?" Queen Blister exclaimed. Searing shrugged. "Who ever it is must think the dragonet has abilities like Searing, but those aren't genetic," I reminded. Queen Blister nodded. "Maybe another SandWing?" Her Majesty suggested. "Possible," Searing concluded. "I'll go alert the camp. I'll get Yowie to interrogate," Queen Blister sighed, then left. Searing and I waited to fly and tell Leviathan. Chapter Six - Go And Tell - Searing We couldn't find Leviathan. I was horribly shaken up, and I hoped he could comfort me. What we didn't tell Queen Blister was that the dragonet would be an animus. I shuddered at the thought of that kind of power against us in this war. I didn't know where the Deep Palace was - and it wouldn't be smart to saunter into the Summer Palace. I decided to leave a message. Our meeting place was perfect. I scratched in fire on the stone on the ledge a message. ''Dear Leviathan, '' ''Meet me here on the first day of the third moon's cycle. (day after tomorrow) I want to meet you at midday. Searing The message was there. Wasp and I flew back to the camp. I needed to clear my head. I sat watching the sunset. I hoped Leviathan read the message. I hope he wasn't the thief. Chapter Seven - Message At The Meeting Place - Leviathan I wanted to see Searing. I had a hard day. I kept messing up. I felt like something was off. It was just after sunset. I flew to the meeting place. Odd - there was embers of a fire. A message was carved into the stone. I read it. It was from Searing! She wanted to see me! I clapped my talons together. I was about to leave when I was stopped by a landing sky blue dragon who's emerald green accents on her scales glowed. "Hello, Mermaid," I greeted solemnly. I didn't wish to speak with anyone now. Ugh. "Hi there, Leviathan," Mermaid hissed. She walked up next to me. Then, she snorted. "I wonder what your precious bae wants." That was the same thing that I was wondering. "You know, it's probably nothing," I rushed. I hoped she would go away. She tapped her moss green claws on the stone. There was an awkward silence. "Scylla will want to be here too, when Searing is here," Mermaid said. I sighed. "Fine, you two can come." Chapter Eight - Secret Messages - Searing Time to meet up with Leviathan. I waited at the meeting place. Wasp was there too, along with Yowie and Chinchilla. It appeared no SandWing had stolen my egg, or was in cahoots with the thief, according to Yowie. Three SeaWings flew in from the north east. One was unmistakably Leviathan. The other two were Mermaid and Scylla, I guessed. The moment Leviathan saw me, he ran up to me, and hugged me. Scylla and Mermaid landed soon after. I took a deep breath. "I have something very dreadful to tell you all," I announced. "More dreadful than your egg being stolen?" whimpered Chinchilla. I sighed. Leviathan was absolutely shocked. "That's exactly what I was about to say, Chinchilla," I said. Chapter Nine - Find And Seek - Leviathan My eyes darted back and from from Searing to Chinchilla. What?! WHAT?! I was tense, like a predator about to spring on prey. This couldn't be true. No - no it - it just - it couldn't. I stumbled over to Searing. "Tell me it isn't true!" I yelled. "It can't!" I was coughing "SeaWing, calm down!" whisper Chinchilla. The other SandWing I didn't know was silent. "My name is Leviathan," I snarled. "That's Scylla and Mermaid." I flicked a claw to each of them. "And who are you?" Scylla slithered up to the other SandWing. Scylla, not the time. "My name is Yowie," he hissed, and spread his wings. Scylla let out a hiss back. "Guys!" Searing screamed above the noise. She was panting heavily. "We need to find my egg! We must look for it!" "Well where do we start?" said Mermaid. "IN PYRRHIA!" yelled Searing. Mermaid looked confused by this sarcasm. Searing then turned and dove off the ledge, flapped her wings and flew. Baffled, I flew after her along with the rest of the gang. "Searing!" I shouted, "Where are you going!" She stopped and turned around. "Okay," she whimpered. Her voice sounded like she was about to cry. "I guess I will need some help looking. "SandWings look on land, Seawings search underwater, me and you search together." I smiled. She smiled back. We searched all day, every one fanning out. No egg. We all meet up at the meeting place near sunset. Scylla left quickly and suspiciously. "Umm, I have, um, business, yes, business, to um, attend," she had said. Searing agreed to following her alone. I went back to the Summer Palace. Chapter Ten - Scales Of Rust - Searing I quietly followed Scylla, and she definitely wasn't heading to either palace, Summer nor Deep. She flew to, surprisingly, what I reckonized as the Talons of Peace camp. After a second of consideration, I put on the SkyWing Chain, for I needed appear as a strange dragon looking for the Talons to gain access to the camp. Appearing harmless isn't easy. It's hard because I will always be intimidating to normal dragons. It's not my favorite thing. My sandy scales were quickly replaced by rusty ones. I looked similar to that time I snuck into the Sky Palace as a helpless SkyWing, but, no, I wasn't. I had creamy orange under scales and golden eyes. What was my cover name? Avian, yes, Avian. (note: This name is from the original story I worte before I got on this wiki, and i mean not copy any SkyWings or AviWings) I flew to the camp. Okay, Searing, time to put on your act.. I flew down and crashed near the camp. I got up, shaking, then after a few steps, fell again. "Oh, dear, miss," said a quite looking IceWing. He held me up. I whimpered. "Please don't hurt me," I breathed, and I thought, ha, like this guy would dare hurt a SandWing like me, then yelled at myself for not sticking my thoughts to the act. I thought, well, I lied to myself about how awful the war is. "We should take you to Nautilus," said the IceWing who'd caught me to another IceWing. The other IceWing grunted the helped the other lead a fake and dizzy fake SkyWing to whom I heard was the leader. An everglade green SeaWing with slightly lighter green under scales and glow scales with black spirals on his scales sat on a ledge, looking up at the stars. "Nautilus," said one IceWing urgently. He turned around saw me and looked suspicious. Nautilus got up. "Who are you," he said, inspecting me. I let out a whine. "Are you guys the Talons of Peace?" I whimpered, holding off that question. Nautilus looked from one IceWing to another. "Yes we are," Nautilus said slowly. "What do you want?" I struggled against one IceWing's light grip and he let go. I then dropped on my knees. "Please let me join you," I whispered shakily, "I'm so afraid of fighting in the war. Please? The war is very scary and I hate it. I want to join you for, you guys are the good guys in this war. Please accept me. I'll do anything." I was whimpering, on the verge of tears. Don't actually cry, I warned myself. The real Searing never cries. Nautilus put his wing around me, and I leaned into his warm, wet SeaWing scales. Nautilus smelled like sea spray, which I found pleasant. "What's your name," said Nautilus. We were now facing away from the IceWings, though they were still there. "Avian," I whispered. My voice was shaky, which was good. "Avian," Nautilus repeated. "Alright, you can join us, as long as you promise not to harm nor infiltrate the organization, ever." "Oh, I promise," I said, sounding hopeful. Nautilus swung his head back around to look at me. "You seem pretty sad, little draoness," Chapter Eleven - Traitor, Traitor, Infiltrator - Avian I was pretty absorbed in the Avian scheme while Nautilus and I sat on the ledge for a while. I then went off to find what I really came for. Scylla. I looked until I found her in a quiet corner of the camp, whispering to a fire red and golden orange SkyWing. I walked up to them. "H-Hi guys I'm new to this camp, I-I'm Avian," I greeted. Scylla gave me a flat look, while the SkyWing gave me a look of genuine interest. I was really starting to think and talk like Avian. "Cool," yawned Scylla. "Now go away." I looked really, really, truly sad. Real Searing didn't get sad, she just got vengeful. "Now, wait, Scylla," halted the SkyWing. "Scylla, we always need another set of claws on our side. Why not let this pleasant fellow Talon help us." He was smiling and gestured for me to come closer to the fallen log they sat upon. Scylla sighed. "Fine," she said hotly. "I'm Scylla, and that's Wildfire." This she said in a much kinder tone. "Yay!" I squealed. I sat next to Scylla on the log. I totally forgot about Searing and her egg while Scylla, Wildfire and I talked and laughed. It was almost midnight when I remembered who I really was. I went up to Scylla, whom was asleep with Wildfire's wing over her. I woke her. "I'm curious about your plans, Scylla. If you want me to help, I should know," I questioned. "as long as I don't have to kill," I added quickly. "Oh, my plans," said Scylla sleepily. "Yes. Um. I stole my best friend's cursed hybrid egg and am going to sell it to Queen Burn to win her approval. And you won't have to kill. Oh, and I'm selling Wild's and my egg to her too." No reaction spilled on my face. These words meant nothing to Avian. I lay down near them. It was near dawn when I woke up. The camp was mostly asleep. I remember Searing. Noting that, I crept out of the camp. I hid myself picked up my bag, and took off my necklace. The innocence of Avian's mind hung heavy, and it sickened me. I put it back in my bag. I snuck away from the camp, quietly. Queen Blister will wonder where I've been. Chapter Twelve - Who Did It - Wasp It surprised me when Searing got back early morning. I expected her to be back sooner. She stopped by my tent, and told me to bring Yowie and Chinchilla to her tent for a meeting. I retrieved them, worried. Searing sat on the edge of her bed. "What is it Searing?" I said, and sat next to her. "Yeah, what's the big idea?" whined Chinchilla. "I found out who took my egg," Searing said slowly. The others in the room and I gasped. "It was Scylla." Searing then explained her little adventure last night. Every one was shocked. "We need more information, Searing," I said. "I'm afraid you'll have to be Avian again." She just grimaced. "Alright," she snarled. "You tell Leviathan, and I shall meet up with you at midnight." She told me of the location. Searing then sneaked out of Blister's camp. Chapter Thirteen - Scales Of Fire And Emeralds - Avian I was back in the camp. Where did I go? Never mind that, I need to get this awful menacing dragon out of my head. Searing was her name. She was frightful. Her anger rose inside me. Who was she? Someone was speaking to me. "Hey, Avian," called a voice. I turned and saw Scylla. Sweet Scylla. I smiled at her. "You got anywhere to be today?" "Oh, no I'm not on any missions," I answered. I walked closer to her. Her and Wildfire were in their secluded corner of the camp. I notice she held an egg. Searing would of noticed that before. Who was Searing? Something deep inside me told me to keep her a secret. Wild was still asleep. Scylla sat down next to his lightly snoring form. I decided to lay down next to her. "What's with the egg?" I asked. "Oh, this is my egg, and it's going to be a hybrid," Scylla responded. "We're waiting till my egg and my brother's egg, that I stole from his girl, hatch. Then we shall sell the hybrids to Burn. Remember? I thought I told you last night." "Wow, a SeaWing and SkyWing hybrid," I replied. Inside me, Searing swelled with rage. Why? "And what's the other hybrid?" "SandWing and SeaWing," Scylla answered. She smiled, as if that was perfect. Screaming. Screaming filled my head. Short, choppy images flashed through my head like visions. A SandWing with red diamonds on her scales. That SandWing destroying my mind. Trying to break through. A sharp headache. "What's wrong?" Scylla answered. She placed a wing around me. I wanted to tell her. "Oh, nothing, it's just a headache," my mouth said for me. That's not what I wanted to say. Scylla gave a whimper of sympathy. "Oh-M-G, our egg," cooed Wild's voice. I looked over and he clapped his talons. I liked Wildfire. It was nice to know I wasn't the only SkyWing pacifist. "Can I hold it?" He sat up. "Sure," said Scylla. "And good morning." They rubbed snouts. "Good morning to you to," said Wild. Scylla passed him the egg. He rocked it in his talons. I felt happy for them. A silent moment passed. "I don't want to sell our egg to Burn," complained Wildfire. "I joined the Talons to get away from her." Scylla then snatched the egg away from him. Scylla turned. "Then don't be apart of this," Scylla hissed. Inside me, Searing snickered. Talk to me, I shouted to her. Tell me who you are and what you want! "Avian's on my side," Scylla tried. "I'm actually on both your sides and don't want you guys to fight," I chimed in. "Ha," Wild laughed. "I agree with Avian," he whispered, much more subdued. "Then don't be such a wuss," Scylla said playfully. She then punched his shoulder. Wildfire winced. "I am against all forms of fighting," Wildfire deafened. "Oh, I am too," I agreed. Wildfire cast me a smile. I smile back. "Do this for me?" Scylla tried. "We can always have another." Wildfire sighed. "Fine." <3 --Later-- <3 I fell asleep, yet I do not remember awakening. I stood a short flight away from the camp. Waiting. But for who? It was almost midnight. I sat on the rock. Tides crashed below. A light yellow, almost white, SandWing with a gray frill and gray under scales, and a pinkish tinge to his claws, horns, and tail barb flew towards me. I hoped he didn't try and start a fight. I didn't want to kill anybody, ever. A huge sense of recognizing came from deep with in me. I didn't know his name. I guess Searing did. The SandWing landed, facing me. He arched his tail. "Are you Avian?" he commanded. How did he know? "Yes," I answered quickly. "Please, please, please, please, don't hurt me." "I won't," he said calmly. We both eyed his tail barb. "What do you want," I whimpered. "I won't hurt you," he repeated slowly. "Unless you take your necklace off." "No, no, please don't make me take off my chain," I pleaded. "Bad things will happen." "Alright," he soothed. This couldn't be Searing? Could It? The dragon with red diamonds on her scales. No, this wasn't her. "If, you won't, then tell me what Scylla and Wildfire are planning." The SandWing took a menacing step closer. "Or things will get messy. Messy bloody, that is." I whimpered. I told him every thing out of fear. He then snorted and flew away. I went back to the camp, terrified. Chapter Fourteen - Very Scary Sister - Leviathan Wasp wanted to see me. Mermaid had told me. She had been sneaking around Blister's. The question was this: Why not Searing? What had happened? With Scylla's disappearance and her reported presence at the Talon's camp by Wasp, this was all suspicious. Wasp meet up with me. Yowie and Chinchilla were there too. Wasp told me everything. Scylla was a very scary sister indeed. We planned all day. Slightly less than a year was when we were to attack. That's when I was going to see Searing again. She was trapped in her Avian form. I had a very scary sister indeed. Chapter Fifteen - Easter Eggs - Avian And Searing (A Year Later) I sat at the camp. Scylla had gone to retrieve the other egg from her hiding spot. I sat with Wildfire. The outbursts of anger and controlling and awfulness from Searing had subdued over the last year. Wildfire held his egg, wrapped up to keep it hidden. Scylla landed. "Alright," she alerted. there were other talons we had gotten on our side. There was a group of five MudWing siblings hoping to get back into Burn's army. The egg she held was also wrapped up. Wildfire sighed. "I'm not going to enjoy this," Wildfire mumbled. We all took to the sky. The two SkyWings, the group of sibs, and the SeaWing with a lust for murderous dragons. Our journey to Burn's stronghold was... interrupted. A wing of SandWings and SeaWings blocked our way. In the lead was a greenish blue SeaWing with dark blue under scales. Searing's anger erupted inside me. Her insanity. Her warning. "Ah, brother," Scylla said with a murderous hiss. "This is my cursed brother, Leviathan," Leviathan. Searing's screaming filled my head. "Scylla," Leviathan ordered. "We've come to stop you." Screaming in my head. "Attack!" yelled Scylla. She tossed me the egg. I looked at it. In that moment... with the glossy egg's blue sheen, it all came back to me. I was no SkyWing. My heart thumped. I knew who Searing was. I'' was Searing. I ripped off the necklace. Anger consumed me, changed me, turned me into who I really was. In my, Searing's, mind, Avian let out a squeak of protest. Off to my right, Scylla snarled in shock. I, Searing, flung the SkyWing Chain at Wasp, and he caught it. Wasp was wearing my bag, and he tucked back inside. Leviathan and Scylla were claw-to-claw grappling in the sky. Wildfire flew off with his egg to safety. I handed my egg to Chinchilla and turned and sliced the MudWing behind me in the face with my tail. ''Don't kill her! Avian screamed in my mind. My inner fire light burned bright, and she whimpered. My venom wasn't as toxic as a normal SandWing. The venom alone can't kill. But the fire... The MudWing solider shrieked. I kick and clawed her face, and the scratches caught aflame. I shoot her wings with my fire, and down she falls. A smaller MudWing came up behind me. I stabbed him right beside the spine with my tail while he clawed my face out. The solider froze, then the fire set in. Screaming. Avian started to whine. I had no remorse for these MudWings, or for Scylla. Speaking of Scylla... "Oh, Searing!" her voice sang. I saw Chinchilla slaughtered and Scylla once again had my egg. "You..." I hiss. "Give it... to me..." My word sliced harshly through the air. "If you don't want your precious egg smashed, then I guess you won't want to see...... THIS," Scylla said, and stepped aside, revealing the violently murdered body of Leviathan. Rage growing. Anger showing. I am insane. Bring on the blood rain. Why did he have to die? My little Levi. Revenge. I was near Scylla in a second. I didn't care about anything but her death. I pounced on her. She dodged, flipped, and thwacked me with her tail. Crack-crack-crackel Do not pass out, I warned myself. I was on her again. I clawed her arms, calling up fire. Scylla was backing up. I blasted her in the face just as she turned and lunged my egg to the ground. I caught it, by whipping around and colliding with the melted face of Scylla. Muffled screams. I acrched my tail up. she lunged back and hit the barb. She was weakening. I decidedly snapped her neck. Scylla was dead and my egg was safe. Crack crack ccrrraacckkk The egg hatched! A handsome dark bronze face stared at me. (Que the happy ending music) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (Searing Of The SandWings)